victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mrs.Liria
Mrs. Liria is ♥ Mrs.Liria is the pairing between [[User:Mrs.leohoward|'Mrs.l'eohoward]] and [[User:Ciria|C'iria']]. These two are best friends. They are often seen chatting on each other's talk pages or on Victorious Wiki Chat. Relationship Dynamic They are full of so much OMG!Fluff, laughing and making strange jokes. It's like a blinding ray of sunshine because they never fight. Shipping Moments * Ciria was Mrs.leohoward's very second friend on the Victorious Wiki. * Ciria often helps Mrs.leohoward with all the wiki codes. * Ciria read a Cabbie fanfic only because MLH wrote it. * Ciria and Mrs.leohoward are both admins. Ciria is in charge of changing the Victorious Wiki homepage every month. Ciria wasn't able to do it because her computer wasn't letting her. Out of all the admins, she asked Mrs.leohoward to do it for her. * They are both super silly and care for each other at the same time. * Ciria is one of the top people on Mrs.leohoward's friend list. * Mrs.leohoward thinks of Ciria as an older sister. * Mrs.leohoward said Ciria is her wiki best friend. * Ciria wishes they could meet in real life, but because they live on two different sides of the U.S.A., knows this is highly unlikely. * When the Hunger Games is mentioned on the Wiki Chat, Ciria usually says, "Don't get her started" or something along those lines because she knows of MLH's love for Peeta. * One time when Ciria was bored, she left a message on MLH's talk page because she thought, and was correct, that MLH would entertain her. * Ciria called MLH a "pocketful of sunshine". * They TPed a lot. * They PM a lot on the TVF. * They both freak out and scream each other's name when one of them enter chat. * MLH was telling Ciria about someone who annoyed her, and MLH insulted her. Ciria responded saying she's never heard MLH say something mean, meaning Ciria thinks of MLH very nicely. *Ciria asked MLH to help her pick c-mods for the Victorious Wiki. Trivia * They both love Demi Lovato. * Both of their favorite colors are purple (with Mrs.leohoward having purple as one of her favorite colors). * They are both admins on the Victorious Wiki. * They met on the Victorious Wiki. * Also, the automatic welcome message was given to her by Ciria. * When Mrs.leohoward became an admin, Ciria was one of the first people she told. * They both ship Bori. * They both love Victoria Justice. (MLH loves her more though.) * They are both in the ship, Cirleaztoowpnat. ---------------------------------> * They both ship Rori. * They both are part of the Caps Crew. * They both are obsessed with chocolate. Fan Representation 'Official Song:' One in the Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez because it completely describes their friendship. Also, they love both girls. 'Official Food:' 'Official Animal:' 'Teddy Bear '''because it is a fluffy animal and they're adorable. 'Official Place: ''' Victorious Wiki, because this where they first met. ScreenShots Mrs.LiriaLOL.png MrsliriaxD.png MRS.LIRIA.png Category:Friendships Category:Ciria Category:Mrs.leohoward Category:Canon Category:Friendship Moments Category:Pairings